


One Week

by skyewatson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny has to choose, Danny overhears a conversation he shouldn't, Locker Room, Stiles tells Ethan to back off, They get a week to make Danny like them, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny overhears a conversation between Ethan and Stiles that has him confused. Why is Stiles telling Ethan to back off, why is Ethan threatening to kill Stiles and since when does the pale kid in his Chemistry class love him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend of mine who is supposed to be making me do my university assignments. I need new friends, ones that actually do their job and keep me motivated.

“You need to back off on Danny.”

 

 

Danny stops in his tracks when he hears the words, coming out of Stiles’ mouth of all people. He quickly decides to abandon his mission of getting something out of his locker in the change rooms because suddenly he can’t help but just know this conversation is important. He keeps out of sight and listens to the words traded between both the guys in his class.

 

 

“You can’t tell me to do anything.” Ethan replies with a growl.

 

“Look I know Aiden is using Lydia to get to the pack but she knows so that’s okay but Danny doesn’t know anything and it needs to stay that way.”

 

“He likes me and I don’t care about what you want.”

 

“Danny’s innocent in all this, he shouldn’t be dragged into this. He deserves better, he has younger siblings and family that can get hurt. You want to hurt the pack? Choose a human who doesn’t have so much to lose, choose me. Don’t do that to Danny.”

 

“Why do you care so much?”

  
“Because he’s a good guy, maybe the last left in this fucked up world,” Danny can hear the bitterness in Stiles’ voice. “Once you’ve ripped us all apart and we’re nothing but corpses you and Aiden will skip town with the rest of the pack and he’s going to be left wondering why the cute guy who told him nice things is suddenly gone and why half of his classmates are six feet under.”

 

 

Danny’s heart clenches in his chest at that. What the hell are they talking about? Why would Aiden and Ethan hurt anyone? Why would Stiles be so willing to keep him in the dark about something, why would he offer himself up for something Danny innately knows is probably going to be painful. He’s barely spent any time with Stiles; they never talk except for when Stiles asks him if Danny thinks he’s attractive. He hasn’t even been doing that lately and usually Stiles is like clockwork with that crap.

 

 

“Danny’s attractive and he likes me. I have orders and I’m interpreting them in a way that gets me what I want and that’s him. Why the hell would I back off become some defenseless human can’t remember that I can break him with no effort at all.”

 

“Danny’s fucking gorgeous and you should back off because if you don’t I’ll make your life miserable.”

 

“I could just kill you.” Ethan snaps.

 

“Yeah well you should see what I can do with mountain ash, it’s fucking beautiful asshole.”

 

“So much bravado for such a weak person.”

 

“Between Jackson trying to eat me and Derek throwing me up against walls on a weekly basis there isn’t much someone like you can do that is going to scare me. Leave Danny alone or else.”

 

“Or else?” Ethan laughs and the sound makes Danny shiver. “What are you going to do Stiles?”

 

“I’ll tell him.”

 

“I thought the point was that you didn’t want him to be brought into this mess.”

 

Danny hears Stiles voice crack. “I don’t but if it means he’s away from you I will.”

 

“For such a pathetic thing you’re so emotional. It’s almost entertaining.”

 

“Well you know I’d kill for the people I love and kill the people I hate. Ask Scott, I was totally for killing Derek and Jackson until they earned their way off my shit list.” Danny can hear the strain in Stiles’ voice, he’s trying to joke but his voice is betraying his real state of mind.

 

“And do you?”

 

“What?”

 

“Love him. Do you love him?”

 

“Of course.”

 

 

Danny’s heartbeat is suddenly thundering in his chest, he can almost hear the blood rushing in his ears. Stiles had just told Ethan he loved him, Stiles hadn’t even hesitated. The words had been so clear, so calm and strong. No wavering at all. Stiles loved him. The notion sent a hot flush through Danny’s body because people didn’t love Danny. People liked him; sexy gay men liked him for his body to use and abuse for their pleasure, Jackson liked him as if Danny was his only family, Lydia liked him for his intellect and his parents liked him because he was the good child who didn’t get in trouble. No one loved him because Danny wasn’t that lucky. But here was Stiles admitting openly that he loved him.

 

 

“We seem to have a problem then. I have a solution.”

 

“You mean the kind of solution that includes locking Isaac in a small space even though he’s claustrophobic because his dead beat dad used to lock him in the freezer for hours up until he was killed by Jackson?” Stiles’ voice is angry.

 

“That was one of Aiden’s ideas.”

 

“Well how about we go with mine then? Let Danny decide, if he chooses me you back off and don’t talk to him again. If he chooses you I’ll let you continue your games.”

 

“That seems hardly fair.”

 

“I know. Danny doesn’t care for me at all.”

 

“How do I know you won’t cheat?”

 

“Because I’m not a liar and a fraud like you. Besides, you’ll know because ever since all this shit started I haven’t been able to lie without someone picking up on it. I’m not stupid don’t treat me like I am. Are we in agreement?”

 

“Deucalion won’t be happy.”

 

“Because you’ll have to tell him you’ve been playing with your food or because you might actually lose to a pathetic human like me?” Danny can hear the challenge in Stiles’ voice, the indignation.

 

“One week. I’ll even give you a head start, I won’t start until the week is half through.”

 

 

 

 

Danny quietly slips out of the locker room and all but runs until he is at his car. What the hell was that about? Why would Stiles challenge Ethan and why would Ethan agree to something like that? Who the fuck was Deucalion and what was this shit about packs and Stiles being a pathetic human?

 

None of it made sense, especially the part where Stiles had said he loved Danny. Suddenly Danny wished Jackson wasn’t in London because his best friend was an ass but at least he’d laugh over two guys fighting over him, especially when one of them was Stiles. At least then life would be just a little bit normal, not the mess he’d suddenly just walked in on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm considering turning this into a multi chapter story. Do you guys want it to actually evolve into the week that they both have to win Danny over or do you think I should leave it here?


End file.
